Porque Halloween (no) es lo mismo que San Valentín
by Tsukinokourei
Summary: Kagami lleva saliendo 3 meses con Aomine, así que lo invita a una fiesta de Halloween que organizó su clase, pero no pasan mucho tiempo ahí ya que un vaso de ginebra con sake termina en manos de Kagami y Aomine decide llevarlo a casa. Un vampiro caminando por las calles cargando a un tigre borracho y confundido. Es todo lo que Aomine necesitaba para sacar su lado cursi.


Bueno, este es un Aokaga que escribí para Halloween xD Lo subí a Amor Yaoi y también lo pondré acá 8D Espero que les guste en estas fechas de navidad xDDD

Aclaraciones de siempre xD

_Pensamientos_

* * *

**.:::::.**

**Porque Halloween (no) es lo mismo que San Valentín**

-… ¿Una qué?

-Una fiesta de disfraces, Kagami-kun

Kuroko y Kagami se encontraban caminando por una calle. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y ambos se dirigían al apartamento de Kagami para terminar un proyecto de la escuela.

-¿Por qué quieren hacer eso?

Kuroko suspiró

-Kagami-kun, si no durmieras en clase sabrías todo esto

-Tch… ¿Qué puedo hacer? He estado cansado

-¿Acaso Aomine-kun es muy duro contigo? Puedo decirle que deje de hacerlo

Kagami se ruborizó en menos de un segundo

-¡K-Kuroko!

Kagami comenzó a gritarle que dejara de decir esas cosas en plena calle, o más bien que dejara de decirlas completamente. Kuroko sólo hacia como que escuchaba mientras los dos hacían una pequeña parada en el Maji Burger. Sí, Kagami y Aomine llevaban saliendo 3 meses. Obviamente Kuroko lo había sabido desde el mismo día en que se volvieron pareja (Kagami se lo había dicho) y desde ese día no dejaba de molestarlo con bromas referentes que Aomine lo "desgastaba" mucho.

Kuroko dejó su malteada en la mesa

-El punto es que será este fin de semana Kagami-kun. Irá toda la clase y nos permitieron invitar a más personas.

-Y-ya veo

Kuroko lo miró, Kagami abría una hamburguesa, sabía que seguía avergonzado.

-¿Invitarás a Aomine-kun? Aunque ustedes no lo hayan dicho, todos saben que están saliendo

Kagami se sonrojó otra vez.

-¡L-lo sé! Cómo no iban a saberlo si…si Aomine es…así…

Kuroko vio cómo su compañero comía tratando de evitar que se notara su vergüenza. "Así" Ese "así" se refería a como Aomine, sin importar con quien estuvieran, abrazaba y besaba (no necesariamente en los labios) a Kagami. Aunque éste último siempre le decía que no lo hiciera.

-Ah, por cierto Kagami-kun, ¿Aomine-kun sabe que iré a tu apartamento?

-¿? Sí… ¿Por qué?

-No, nada

Kuroko tomó su malteada.

-No quería llegar y encontrar que Aomine-kun te tuviera una "sorpresita".

Kagami se atragantó con la hamburguesa ruborizándose por el comentario completamente malintencionado de Kuroko. Seguía haciendo esas bromas desde hace 3 meses pero siempre lo tomaban por sorpresa.

. . . . . .

_10:35_

Kuroko hojeaba una revista en la cama de su compañero mientras éste se duchaba. La idea de terminar el proyecto había fracasado completamente porque se habían puesto a ver juegos de básquetbol. Como al día siguiente se habían cancelado las clases por haber junta de maestros decidieron que Kuroko se quedara en el apartamento para comenzar en la mañana temprano.

Después de unos minutos Kagami salió del baño secándose el cabello.

-Kagami-kun

-¿? ¿Qué?

Kuroko le mostró la revista abierta, Kagami la tomó y la miró. Era una propaganda de una tienda de disfraces

-¿Qué con esto?

-¿Te parece si vamos mañana después de hacer el proyecto? ―señaló un disfraz―estoy seguro de que a Aomine-kun le encantaría verte con-

Kagami le arrojó la revista en la cara antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, después de que Kuroko le señalara un disfraz de enfermera

. . . . .

Aomine miró la dirección en el papel que tenía en la mano y después vio la casa frente a él. El ruido, las personas y los adornos le confirmaron que estaba en el lugar correcto. Kagami le había dicho lo de la fiesta que planearía su salón. Guardó el papel y entró a la casa.

-¡Aomine~e~e~ecchi!

El mencionado volteó, para ver a Kise saltando hacia él

-… ¿Y tú que eres?

-¡¿Heh?! ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Soy una ove~e~e~eeja!

-…Ya veo…No quiero preguntar

-¡Aominecchi! ¡¿ Tú eres un vampiro?!

-¿No se nota? Oye―miró alrededor― ¿Has visto a Kagami?

-¡Ah! ¡Kagamicchi!

Giró un poco y señaló hacia la cocina

-Está ahí con Kurokocchi, creo que buscaban algo de comer

Aomine soltó una risita

-Debí suponerlo

Caminó hacia la cocina mientras Kise saltaba hacia otro lugar. La puerta estaba cerrada, la empujó para abrirla

-¿Kagam-...

-…

-…

-¡! ¿A-Aomin-¡Wah!

En menos de un segundo Aomine se encontraba abrazando a un Kagami disfrazado de tigre con mil bolsas de frituras en las manos y algunos sándwiches.

-¡TAIGA!

Kagami se sonrojó cuando escuchó que Aomine lo llamó por su primer nombre

-¡N-no me llames así! ¡Es vergonzoso!

-Uggghhh ―lo abrazó más fuerte― ¡Eres muy lindo Kagami!

-¡Y-ya basta! ¡Suéltame! ¡!

Antes de poder evitarlo Aomine lo sujetó de las mejillas y lo besó. Kagami apretó los ojos sonrojándose más y tratando de separarlo (sin mucho esfuerzo). Después de un buen rato se escuchó una voz.

-Aomine-kun, creo que deberías recordar que es una casa ajena

Aomine se separó y vio a un lado de ellos a una persona con una sábana cubriéndolo

-….. ¿Tetsu?

-Todos están mirando Aomine-kun

Aomine volteó y vio que había dejado la puerta de la cocina abierta y que ahora todos los que podían se asomaban y los miraban. Volteó a ver a Kagami que seguía sonrojado y tenía en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa, confusión y vergüenza…Demasiado lindo en la opinión de Aomine.

-…¡!

Cubrió a Kagami con la capa que traía y miró a los demás enfadado.

-¡No lo miren! ¡Es mío! ¡Váyanse!

Kuroko suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta

-Yo me encargo Aomine-kun, pero recuerda que no es tu casa

Salió de la cocina cerrando la puerta, Aomine volteó a ver a Kagami sin quitarle completamente la capa, vio que estaba muy ruborizado y lo miraba enfadado

-¡¿Q-quién es tuyo?!

-Tú, obviamente

Kagami trató de irse, olvidaba que Aomine era así de directo.

-¡Y-ya suéltame! ¡Van a pensar cosas raras!

-¿Qué cosas raras? Estamos saliendo

-P-pero-

-¡Ah! Por cierto

Aomine sacó su celular y presionó algunos botones

-Tetsu me mostró algo interesante

-¿?

-Esto

Le mostró la pantalla del celular.

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon como si algo se cayera, segundos después Kagami salió de la cocina azotando la puerta y completamente rojo. Kise se detuvo mirándolo sujetando una bandeja con vasos.

-¿Kagamicchi?

-¡N-no pasa nada! ¡No importa! ¡V-voy a buscar a Kuroko! ―vió la bandeja—A-ah, Gracias

Tomó un vaso y pasó apresuradamente entre las personas

-¡! ¡Choto! ¡Kagamicchi! ¡Eso es….

En pocos segundos Kagami ya se había ido, Kise se quedó mirando hacia esa dirección, para después voltear y ver como Aomine salía de la cocina sobándose la cabeza.

-¿? ―miró a los lados― ¿Y Kagami?

-Fue a buscar a Kurokocchi…y yo que tu iba a buscarlo—miró los vasos― está a punto de tomar ginebra con sake

-…..¡! ¡¿Por qué sigues trayendo eso a cada fiesta!? ―corrió hacia otro cuarto― ¡Kagami!

Kise se quedó parado un poco ofendido.

-No es mi culpa que tu novio no se controle.

Aunque en realidad no era un problema de control, más bien de inocencia. Debido a una fiesta completamente irresponsable todos habían podido ver que Kagami era muy malo con el alcohol. Esa era una de las razones por las que Aomine siempre insistía en acompañarlo a fiestas en las que ni siquiera estaba invitado. Kagami rara vez preguntaba el contenido de un vaso ya que inocentemente siempre creía que era agua o refresco.

-_Kuso, ¿Dónde está?_

De pronto escuchó una fuerte carcajada, se quedó callado y después volteó suspirando, anticipando lo que se iba a encontrar.

-…

Sí, ahí estaba. Kagami abrazando una cortina mientras reía exageradamente con los demás mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Sólo lo perdiste de vista un segundo Aomine-kun, deberías tener más cuidado.

-Tch

Aomine miró a un lado para encontrarse a Kuroko sin la sábana.

-No es mi culpa que Kise sea un alcohólico… ¿Qué pasó con tu disfraz?

-Me di cuenta de que no era importante porque de todas formas no me ven.

-….Tiene sentido

-¿Y? ¿Qué harás?

Aomine suspiró

-Llevarlo a casa. En 10 minutos va a estar completamente dormido ―caminó hacia el otro chico― ¡Oi! ¡Kagami! ¡Nos vamos!

Kuroko vio como Kagami le hacía un berrinche a Aomine, diciéndole que no quería irse aún, que estaba platicando con Kuroko.

-_… ¿Kagami-kun cree que la cortina soy yo?..._

Momentos después Aomine se acercaba ayudando a Kagami a caminar

-Lo siento Aomine-kun. Acababas de llegar

Aomine soltó una risita

-Está bien, ahora tendré a Kagami para mí solo. Dile a Kise que la próxima vez le haré pagar esto.

Kuroko asintió mientras Aomine se agachaba y le decía a Kagami que subiera a su espalda, cosa que el otro hizo torpemente.

-Bueno, nos vemos Tetsu

-Nos vemos Aomine-kun, cuida de Kagami-kun

-Lo haré

Aomine caminó entre las personas que al verlo le abrían el paso, Kuroko sonrió levemente

-_Es raro…un vampiro cargando a un tigre borracho…eso no se ve todos los días._

_. . . . . ._

Aomine caminaba por una calle alumbrada. Kagami balbuceaba de vez en cuando y había momentos en los que parecía que tarareaba una canción. Aomine soltó una risita

-Ne…Aomine…

-¿? ―volteó levemente― ¿Qué pasa?

Kagami tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas enrojecidas

-Mi cabeza da vueltas…

Aomine regresó su vista al frente

-Eso te pasa por estar tomando cosas sin preguntar que son. Si tienes náuseas dime, no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez

-Aomine…

-¿Mmm?

-Lo haré…

-¿Qué? ¿Vomitar?

Escuchó como Kagami se reía un poco

-No…la ropa…

-¿?

-Si quieres…la usaré…

-¿De qué estás…

En ese momento recordó que le había mostrado el disfraz de enfermera, sonrió soltando varias risas.

-No, así está bien…―volteó un poco―Me gustas más así, Taiga

Kagami abrió un poco los ojos ruborizándose poco a poco.

-Cállate…

Aomine se rió y regresó su vista al frente. Caminaron en silencio por un rato, algunos autos pasaban al lado de ellos pero aparte de eso no se oía nada. Kagami comenzaba a dormirse debido al ligero movimiento, cerró los ojos para después sobresaltarse y enderezarse rápidamente espantando a Aomine.

-¡A-Aomine!

-¿¡Q-qué pasa?!

El chico volteó rápidamente a ver a su pareja, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y en cuestión de segundos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¡K-Kagami!

Lo bajó cuidadosamente y se quedó agachado frente a él tomándolo de los hombros

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Te sientes mal?!

-Aomine…

Aomine le puso una mano en la mejilla preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Kagami?...

Kagami se mordió los labios, segundos después apretó los ojos y comenzó a llorar

-¡No te compré nada para San Valentín!

-… ¿Qué?

Kagami siguió llorando

-¡No te compré nada! ¡Lo siento!

-Oi, oi…aún no estábamos saliendo en-

-¡Te vestiste de Drácula y yo ni siquiera te compré un chocolate de corazón!

-…

De pronto Aomine comenzó a reírse, Kagami estaba borracho en un disfraz de tigre diciéndole que había olvidado comprarle un regalo por ser "San Hallowín". El pobre chico había juntado dos fechas completamente diferentes en un solo día.

Tomó a Kagami de las mejillas y lo besó brevemente, Kagami dejó de llorar y sólo lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Aomine lo miraba sonriendo y levemente sonrojado.

-Es lo más estúpido y adorable que he escuchado en toda mi vida, Bakagami

-¿N-no estás enojado?

-Tú eres el que está confundido, San Valentín y Halloween no tienen nada que ver

El chico lo miró muy confundido, así que Aomine entendió que no iba a poder explicárselo.

-Muy bien, ya sé que vamos a hacer

Aomine le dio la espalda aun agachado.

-Sube, iremos a tu apartamento por mi regalo

-… ¿Mi apartamento?...Pero…no compré nada...

-Pero yo sé que me puedes dar

Sintió como Kagami pasaba sus brazos por su cuello abrazándolo un poco.

-…yo también…

-¿?

Volteó un poco sonrojado y vio que Kagami estaba completamente dormido, sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas. Suspiró sonriendo.

-Ya me lo cobraré.

Se enderezó y siguió caminando

. . . . . .

-¡Por eso te digo que no sé de qué estás hablando! ¡D-deja de marcarme!

Kuroko vio como Kagami colgaba su celular sonrojado

-¿Qué pasa, Kagami-kun?

-¡Es Aomine! ¡No deja de decir algo de un regalo y que le debo "algo"! ¡¿Qué pasó ese día en la fiesta?!

-Ah

Kuroko sacó su celular

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con esto?

Le mostró la pantalla, era una conversación. Kagami tomó el celular y la leyó. Kuroko se le quedó viendo y fue notando como el rojo de su rostro incrementaba hasta que Kagami apretó los ojos y le extendió el celular

-¡B-borra todo eso! ¡S-sobre todo la foto! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Kagami se echó a correr, probablemente iría a buscar a Aomine. Kuroko miró su teléfono

-pero es muy divertido

Vió la conversación que había tenido con Aomine a altas horas de la noche el día de la fiesta, al parecer no había podido aguantarse las ganas de contarle a alguien lo que había sucedido.

-Además la foto es muy buena

. . . . .

Aomine estaba sentado en la cancha de básquetbol mirando la pantalla de su celular sonriendo. La fotografía mostraba a Kagami dormido en su disfraz de tigre, acurrucado a un lado de Aomine sujetando su playera. Aomine rodeaba a Kagami con uno de sus brazos, tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía mientras tomaba la fotografía.

No pasaría mucho antes de que Kagami llegara con el rostro ruborizado y pidiendo explicaciones. Recargó levemente el celular sobre su barbilla sin dejar de sonreír.

-Haaa…No puedo esperar

En la mano que no sostenía el celular tenía un pequeño sobre. En parte broma, en parte cursilada suya había puesto la fotografía impresa dentro del sobre y en la esquina superior izquierda de la fotografía había escrito con pluma _"Porque Halloween es lo mismo que San Valentín cuando estoy con Taiga"_

_.::::::::::::._

* * *

Helo ahí xD Mi intento de fic de Halloween jajaja tal vez haré uno de Navidad ewe

Un Aomine cursi es mi faceta ahora xD Me gusta el contraste que hace con su animalidad (?)

Si les gustó coméntenme TwT Todo es bien recibido 8'DDD


End file.
